Mi primer amigo
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Una historia alterna del pasado de "Más allá del reino", que hubiera ocurrido si los reyes hubieran tomado otra decisión en cuanto a los poderes de Elsa, dejando que siga viviendo con normalidad junto a su hermana Anna y su amigo Kristoff. Los tres fomentan una gran amistad, pero conforme van creciendo, también comienzan a despertar sentimientos inevitables entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola de nuevo a todos, sin pensarlo x3, estoy trayéndoles una nueva historia de Frozen, que desde ya menciono que ningún personaje me pertenece, son propiedad de Disney.**

**Esta historia la relatare solo hasta el día de la coronación aunque de una manera distinta de la peli, no pienso alargarla mucho, así que lo más probable es que dure a lo mucho hasta 10 capítulos, si es que no se me ocurre extenderlo x3, debo avisar que esta historia como leyeron en la sipnosis, es un pasado alterno al de "Más allá del reino", así que si desean saber como se conocieron, pueden tomarse la libertad de leer los capítulos que conciernen a su pasado :) (cap 2 y 4), espero que les guste esta nueva versión y descuiden que si habrá romance x3**

**...**

**Capítulo 1**

Arendelle era una tierra hermosa con verdes montañas y mares tranquilos, la gente de aquel reino era feliz ya que vivían en paz gracias al rey Adgar y la reina Idun, todo era felicidad, incluso para sus pequeñas hijas, las cuales salían una vez a la semana al puerto junto a su nana Gerda.

Esta costumbre la tenían de tiempo las hermanas, pero a los reyes les pareció curioso que ahora sus hijas fuesen tan seguidas a aquel lugar y sobretodo supliquen a Gerda que las deje solas por unas horas, prometiéndole que volverían a la hora pactada. Lo seguro era que ocultaban algo, pero sea lo que fuese, ellas regresaban muy contentas, y eso les tranquilizaba.

Hablando de las pequeñas niñas, la princesa Elsa era la mayor con 8 años, y su hermana Anna tenía 5, ambas jugaban muy contentas bajo un árbol mientras esperaban a sus nuevos amigos.

- Pss, Elsa, crees que sea bueno decirle a Kristoforo que somos las princesas de Arendelle – comento la pequeña niña mientras hacía muecas en su pequeño rostro.

- Creo que aún no es momento Anna, pero descuida, pronto se lo contaremos.

- Espero que no tarde más ¡en serio quiero jugar un montón hoy! Y que nos cuente sobre su nueva familia – comento la niña mientras se caía sentada sobre la sombra del gran árbol.

- Hablando de él, ya llegó.

La pequeña princesa de cabellos anaranjados se levanto rápidamente mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo que acababa de llegar junto a su pequeño reno, este último llevaba un pequeño trineo.

- Hola, disculpen la tardanza, pero tenía que vender algunos cubos de hielo.

- ¡Hola Kristoforo! – comento la pequeña Anna mientras inflaba un poco los cachetes por su tardanza.

- Me llamo Kristoff – comento el niño mientras fruncía el ceño.

- Pues te seguiré diciendo Kristoforo…

- Anna compórtate, ya escuchaste que a Kristoff no le gusta que le digas así – intervino Elsa cuando miro la incomodidad de su amigo.

- Pues hay una condición para que ya no lo llame así.

- ¿Cuál es? – comento curioso el niño rubio.

- ¡Jugar! – en ese momento Anna coge a su hermana y al niño rubio de 8 años de la mano mientras empiezan a correr seguidos de Sven, definitivamente hoy tendría mucha diversión.

Como todo niño, los tres amigos jugaron un montón en la playa, armando castillos de arena, salpicándose entre ellos las cálidas aguas del mar en pleno verano, corriendo y buscando "tesoros", realmente la pasaban bien entre ellos.

- Y Kristoff, cuéntanos más sobre tu familia, solo nos dijiste que te han adoptado – comento Anna curiosa y con una total emoción que al niño de cabellos rubios le sorprendía - ¿Cómo se conocieron?

- Bueno… paso una noche en donde volvía con Sven a la cabaña de mis padres, y vi que el rey y la reina iban apresurados en sus caballos y uno de ellos botaba escarcha, me sorprendí bastante y los seguí con Sven.

- ¡¿Escarcha en verano?! ¡Wow, eso debe ser magia igual que en los cuentos! – comento la pequeña princesa anaranjada mientras sonreía emocionada por lo que contaba su amigo – Aunque… Elsa no crees que es raro lo que cuenta Kristoff… a decir verdad pa…

- ¡Anna! – comento Elsa algo nerviosa haciendo que la pequeña se percatara que estaba a punto de revelar su secreto de que son "princesas".

- ¿Pa? – el pequeño niño rubio miro confundido por lo que iba a decir Anna, la cual empezó a coger parte de la colita de su cabello donde se notaba un mechón blanco, Kristoff sintió curiosidad por lo que veía ya que no recordaba que Anna llevara aquel color en su pelo cuando la conoció - ¿Anna, y ese mechón?

- ¿Uh? ¿Este mechón? Bueno siempre lo tuve que yo recuerde.

- Que raro, yo podría jurar que no, ya que…

- En realidad es mi culpa Kristoff – intervino la rubia platinada inmediatamente, se sentía nerviosa mirando a Kristoff y por las preguntas que surgieron – Después de lo contaré – comento en un susurro sin que su hermana la escuchara – Anna es tiempo de irnos, mamá y papá deben estar esperándonos.

- ¿Elsa? – su hermana mayor cogió la mano de la pequeña, mientras se despedía alzando la mano a su amigo, aunque se veía desconcertada por lo que acababa de ocurrir, del mismo modo el niño no dejo de mirar a las hermanas y se quedo pensativo por lo que le dijo Elsa, el pequeño niño solo decidió irse del lugar junto a su amigo Sven. Entendía que no eran malas niñas, pero en ese momento también supo que tenían secretos que no deseaban que sean descubiertos. Quizás algún día sabría la verdad, y sobretodo entendería su comportamiento tan misterioso.

Mientras tanto en la noche dentro del castillo de Arendelle, Elsa había terminado de cambiarse a su pijama mientras observaba un espacio vacío en su habitación donde antes se encontraba la cama de su hermana, solo suspiro la pequeña niña mientras volteaba la mirada a la gran ventana que tenía.

- Mi niña ¿Aún despierta? – en ese instante apareció una figura muy maternal y querida para la niña, era su madre, la reina Idun.

- Mami, recién iba a acostarme.

- Oh entiendo, aunque tu rostro luce pensativo, pensé que ibas a regresar feliz de tu paseo con tu hermana.

- Fue un día muy divertido mamá, aunque por poco Anna se entera de que tengo poderes…

- Se que es angustiante ocultarle aquella verdad a tu hermana, Elsa. Pero es lo único que podemos hacer por ustedes, ambas deben vivir su vida normal.

- Pero mami, yo lastime a Anna, si ella se entera tal vez se enoje conmigo, además tengo miedo que mis poderes vuelvan a salirse de control.

- Mi pequeña tranquilízate – la reina abrazo a su hija entendiendo los temores que tenía, el ambiente de aquella habitación que minutos atrás era frio volvía a su normalidad por aquel gesto tan caluroso para la pequeña – sabemos tu padre y yo que aprenderás a controlarlos, mientras tanto mantengamos como secreto tus poderes de la gente que te rodea, y sobre todo de Anna.

- Lo sé mami, lo sé… pero mamá… crees que algún día se lo comente a ella… o a alguien más... – comento algo nerviosa la niña lo cual la reina se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de su hija.

- Estoy segura que sí, si crees que has encontrado a alguien en que realmente puedes confiar tu secreto, y sobretodo que nunca te podrá lastimar… creo que no sería problema. Pero debes ser prudente mi pequeña, en este mundo hay mucha gente que querrá sacar ventaja del hermoso poder que tienes – Idun beso en la frente a su pequeña mientras la ayudaba a recostarse. Elsa poco a poco fue conciliando el sueño mientras era vigilada por su amada madre.

**...**

_*En cuanto al nombre de los reyes, para quienes leyeron "Más allá del reino", ellos tienen otro nombre como Harald y Agnes, en ese entonces desconocía sus nombres, hasta ahora, pero no se asusten, decidí mantener sus nombres en este spin off, aunque pasan a ser su segundo nombre de los reyes._

**No se olviden de leer y comentar, les agradezco de antemano su apoyo :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

El invierno había llegado, y en el castillo se preparaban para las festividades de navidad, el gran baile de Noche Buena era la atracción principal en Arendelle, donde aristócratas de diferentes lugares venían a disfrutar de dicha ocasión.

El pueblo también festejaba a su manera, realmente era un día de fiesta total. Aunque un niño de cabello rubio y su reno no pensaba lo mismo mientras se encontraba sentado bajo las ramas del árbol de su lugar especial.

- Sven, a pesar que pasaremos la navidad con nuestra nueva familia, aún extraño a papá y mamá… ya van a ser 3 años que han partido…

- "No te sientas mal amigo, recuerda que me tienes a mí también"

- Lo sé, además este lugar es donde siempre frecuentábamos con papá y mamá.

El niño se levanto para mirar parte del pueblo desde el mirador de rocas que había, realmente sentía nostalgia de aquellos días.

- ¡Kristoff! – repentinamente una voz chillona y muy familiar interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras volteaba a ver a la recién llegada que llevaba un abrigo bien cubierto hasta parte de sus pies.

- ¿Anna? Pensé que hoy te quedarías con tu familia.

- Sí, pero me dieron permiso – comento la niña mientras le mostraba una gran sonrisa aunque sus manos que estaban detrás de ella hacían una seña de "que no era cierto", cosa que no se percato el niño en ese momento.

- ¿Y Elsa? Pensé que siempre venías junto a ella.

- Bueno, ahorita está muy ocupada por el baile que habrá.

- ¿Te refieres al Baile del castillo, no sé supone que son para gente rica y princesas?

- ¡Oh oh! – la pequeña niña inmediatamente se llevo ambas manos a su rostro en son de preocupación, acababa de "meter la pata".

- ¿Anna?

- Kristoff… si te digo esto, me prometes que seguirás siendo nuestro amigo.

- Ustedes siempre han jugado conmigo y me han tratado bien, claro, yo siempre seré su amigo.

- ¡Quiero que me prometas Kristoforo! – comento la niña poniendo su pequeño dedo meñique al frente del niño rubio.

- Esta bien, te doy mi palabra de honor que siempre seré tu amigo – el pequeño rubio coloco su meñique mientras Anna comenzó a hablar levemente tímida.

- ¿Sin importar que ocurra?

- Sin importar que ocurra.

- Aún seamos princesas.

- Aún sean princesas… - comento el pequeño niño, el cual se quedo un rato en silencio al darse cuenta lo que dijo su amiga, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y mirar a los ojos a Anna, la cual parecía sentirse aliviada de finalmente decirle su secreto - ¿Princesas?

- Sí, perdón por ocultártelo muchos meses Kristoff… pero es que temíamos Elsa y yo que nos trataríamos diferente, eres uno de los pocos niños que nos han tratado como amigas de verdad – comento la pequeña Anna mientras soltaba la mano de su amigo, el cual junto a Sven miraban aún sorprendidos.

- Realmente no espere esto… - comento el niño mientras colocaba su mano sobre su cuello, se sentía algo avergonzado.

- Kristoff, por favor no nos trates diferente.

- Bueno… - en ese instante el pequeño recolector miro a los ojos turquesas de su amiga, la cual mostraba suplica con una tierna mirada, lo cual produjo que le pequeño se avergonzara de mirarla – Tienes razón, fue la promesa que les hice.

- ¡Yupi! ¡Gracias Kristoff, realmente eres nuestro primer amigo, y el mejor! – Comento la niña mientras saltaba de alegría – ¡Ahora vamos a jugar con Sven!

- Pero hoy el pueblo está de fiesta…

- Entonces vallamos a explorarlo, pero cuidémonos de los guardias.

- No sé si sea buena idea.

La pequeña niña se fue junto al reno, sin oír al pequeño niño.

El pueblo estaba en correteos de un lado a otro, mientras la plaza estaba decorada con varios listones rojos y verdes, Anna no dejaba de ver asombrada el lugar mientras jalaba de la mano de un lado a otro al pequeño Kristoff, permitiéndose entre ellos compartir diversos dulces que algunas amables mujeres les entregaban antes que lo colocaran en un gran mesa que habían colocado en el pueblo. Todo eran cantos y bailes. Cosa que emociono más a la pequeña.

- ¡Kristoff! ¡Vamos, vamos, tenemos que bailar!

- Pero Anna quien cuida a Sven... – el niño dijo una escusa mientras observaba a su amigo el cual se veía igual de contento que Anna.

- ¡Entonces bailemos los tres! – comento la pequeña niña mientras saltaba jalando al niño rubio y al reno.

- Espera pero yo...

- Sven también baila, vamos, vamos Kristoff tienes que moverte.

- Es que yo no sé bailar.

- ¡Pues te enseñaremos! ¿Verdad Sven?

El renito solo afirmo junto con una sonrisa.

- ¡Solo déjate llevar!

El pequeño niño empezó a hacerle caso a su amiga, y junto con la amena música del momento, dejo guiarse, aunque al comienzo con timidez, por el baile. Los tres niños saltaban y hacían pasos graciosos al contagiarse con la alegría de dicha fiesta.

Ya era casi el atardecer, los niños la habían pasado muy bien ese día, aunque Anna ya sabía que seguro había un gran correteo en el palacio por su desaparición.

- Kristoff me tengo que ir, mami y papi deben estar preocupados.

- Entiendo… espera ¿No dijiste que te dieron permiso?

- Upss.

- Anna, te escapaste.

- Lo siento – comento la niña mientras sacaba la lengua avergonzada.

- Apresúrate entonces.

- Ok, nos vemos Kristoff – en ese momento la niña corrió al lado de su amigo para darle un beso en la mejilla e irse corriendo a su hogar, a lo que dejo sorprendido al pequeño y a su reno.

Realmente fue un día muy agotador para el rubio.

Ya en palacio la situación era igual de similar por el alboroto de la fiesta y sobretodo que Anna aún no apareciera, por su parte Elsa solo suspiraba mirando la ventana de uno de los pasillos, intuyendo que su hermana había ido a ver a Kristoff, ella también deseaba salir a divertirse pero al ser la hermana mayor y la heredera al trono tenía que estar presente en dicha fiesta.

- Cariño ¿Por qué no pasas a la fiesta? – en ese momento el rey Agdar apareció con un traje negro muy elegante mientras observaba a su hija con un vestido azul con vuelo y una par de guantes que le habían confeccionado para dicha ocasión.

- Es que no sé bailar padre.

- ¿Es por ello, o por Anna? Descuida, la encontraremos.

- Estoy segura que Anna está bien papá, pero te digo la verdad sobre que no sé bailar.

- Que raro mi pequeña… en todo caso creo que no rechazarías esta pieza de baile de tu más fiel servidor – comento el rey mientras hacia una reverencia – dicho sea de paso, soy un buen instructor de baile – comento el rey mientras trataba de que su pequeña Elsa dejara de pensar en las cosas que la ponían triste.

Elsa sonrió tímidamente a su padre, no podía rechazar su oferta.

Después de un rato, ella y el rey estuvieron bailando en el gran salón, el cual al terminar aquel cálido baile de padre e hija, todos los presentes los aplaudieron. Elsa paso a retirarse a un lado de la fiesta mientras saludaba cortésmente a los invitados, cuando de repente ve entrar a su hermana, a la cual acaban de terminar de alistar con un vestido verde olivo y un par de lazos en su corto cabello.

- Anna, si que tardaste mucho, papá se preocupo.

- Lo siento Elsa, pero es que hoy tenía que ver la fiesta del pueblo que todos hablaban.

- ¿Fuiste sola?

- Oh no, encontré a Kristoff y Sven, jugamos mucho, comimos mucho, jugamos… Mmm creo que ya dije eso… ¡AH! ¡Y bailamos! ¡Fue genial Elsa, tienes que venir la próxima vez!

- Sería estupendo...

- ¡Anna! Mi pequeña ¿Dónde te habías metido? – en ese momento el rey vio a su pequeña hija, sintiéndose ya más aliviado de verla bien.

- Lo siento papi, pero estuve jugando a las escondidas.

- Debo decir que eres una experta entonces – comento el rey contento mientras cargaba a su pequeña princesa peli-naranja – Por cierto mis pequeñas, les tengo un regalo adelantado.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosa? – comento emocionada la pequeña Anna.

- Mande decirle a Gerda que les prepare su postre preferido.

En ese instante las dos hermanas se miraron y mostraron una gran sonrisa, la cual al mismo tiempo terminaron gritando.

- ¡CHOCOLATE!

El rey Adgar bajo a su pequeña mientras las dos cogidas de la mano corrían hacía su nana que las esperaba en la puerta del gran salón, mientras el rey sonreía, su amada se aproximaba a aquel momento feliz.

- Es bueno ver que nuestras hijas no hayan perdido su sonrisa.

- Tienes razón Idum.

- ¿Y Anna te dijo a donde fue?

- "Jugaba a las escondidas".

- Jejeje, realmente está en la edad de jugar.

- Tengo el presentimiento que Anna nos traira mucho más sustos que Elsa.

- Pero ese es su encanto – comento la reina con una sonrisa mientras era llevada por el rey a la pista de baile, realmente para ambos era un buen momento que podían disfrutar los dos junto al resto de aristócratas.

**...**

**PD: Sobre quienes leen "Close to you", descuiden no lo dejare de lado, más bien ya pronto les traire el siguiente capítulo x3, además que cada vez se acerca a su final :,3, y sobre este fic, cada cap es breve x3 pero tal vez algunos si serán algo extensos x3, aunque ya veremos que ocurre x3**

**No se olviden de leer y comentar esta pequeña historia :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ya han pasado 2 años desde que Kristoff supo la verdad sobre sus dos amigas, las cuales ya tenían como costumbre ir a verlo una vez a la semana, aunque había excepciones en donde Anna se escapaba de sus obligaciones como princesa para ir a ver a su amigo los días que sabía que estaría vendiendo hielo en el pueblo. Justo ese día era especial y ella aprovecho la oportunidad para salir al pueblo, y sobretodo meter a su hermana en esta travesura.

- Anna ¿Estás segura? – comento su hermana Elsa de 10 años.

- ¡Claro que sí! Kristoff se pondrá feliz – respondió con entusiasmo su pequeña hermana de 8 años.

- Pero sabes que papá y mamá se enojaran si se enteran que no estamos haciendo nuestras obligaciones.

- Solo será un rato, hoy al menos tenemos que darle nuestro regalo a Kristoff.

Ambas niñas salieron cautelosas junto a sus capas mientras evitaban a algunos guardias que estaban de turno.

En el pueblo la actividad comercial en pleno otoño era menos que en el verano, pero eso no impedía que un pequeño muchacho rubio de 10 años pudiese vender los cubos de hielo que tenía, el cual logró cosechar muy temprano en la montaña.

- Muchas gracias como siempre por el hielo Kristoff, no sabes la falta que a veces me hace por los pescados frescos.

- De nada señora Hilia, cualquier cosa no dude en volver a comprar el mejor hielo que puede conseguir.

- Jejeje, eso no lo dudes pequeño. Oh, antes que me valla, ten, supe que hoy cumplías años, espero que te gusten los biscochos.

- Gracias señora.

- Cuídate hijo.

El pequeño rubio observo como la señora se retiraba, era cierto, ese día era su cumpleaños, aunque él lo tomaba como un día normal, y aunque tuviera una pequeña fiesta con su familia de Trolls, en sus adentros se sentía algo triste por sus verdaderos padres.

Mientras él avanzaba lento junto a su trineo y su pequeño amigo Sven, a medio camino un grupo de niños grandes y con mala pinta detuvieron el andar del niño.

- Mire a quien tenemos por aquí, es el niño "mala suerte"

- Jajaja y dime ya cobraste hoy ¿No? – en eso el niño más grande y bravucón coge el saquito de monedas que llevaba en su cinturón el pequeño rubio, mientras otro más delgado y de rostro largo y sin dientes cogió el biscocho que llevaba en manos.

- ¡Oye miren es de chocolate! – en eso empezaron a reir los bravucones mientras Kristoff se enojaba.

- Devuélvanme eso, ustedes no tienen nada que ver conmigo.

- ¡Uy no! Tengo miedo, me va a golpear el niño con pelo de princesa... JAJAJAJA, inténtalo mocoso y de verás te damos un buen golpe.

- Y por si acaso, hay que llevarnos también a su reno

- ¡A Sven nadie lo toca! – en ese instante Kristoff le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara al brabucón más delgado por intentar coger a su reno, el cual también empujo con sus patas a quien iba a agarrarlo.

- ¡Denle su merecido, para que aprenda con quienes no debe meterse!

- Inténtenlo, yo ya soy tan débil como antes, en eso el niño empezó a defenderse de aquel grupo de niños, llamando la atención de otros niños que jugaban cerca y veían la escena que estaba ocurriendo.

Mientras Kristoff seguía peleando, en eso sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo hizo caer al piso, los niño a su alrededor empezaron a animarlo a que levante, viendo el líder de los bravucones que el pequeño rubio tenía el apoyo de otros niños inmediatamente corrió a darle un último golpe cuando en eso sintió como una piedra cayo por su cabeza haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

El grupo de niños miro hacia donde había venido aquel golpe, y era de una niña peli-naranja de dos trenzas, el cual la capucha de su capa había caído mostrando su enojo con un par de cachetes inflados.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – grito la pequeña peli-naranja.

- Como te atreves niña entrometida – comento muy enojado el bravucón que aún sentía el dolor en su cabeza mientras se dirigía a aquella niña.

- ¡Anna aléjate de él! – comento Kristoff mientras se levantaba e intentaba correr para detener al niño, de repente como arte de magia ve que el piso donde estaba el bravucón se congela y este de la sorpresa, se resbala, al igual que sus compañeros que intentaron ayudarlo. Sorprendidos de no saber el origen de lo que acababa de pasar, sueltan el saco de monedas de Kristoff y se van corriendo del lugar, haciendo que todos los demás niños celebren lo ocurrido.

- ¡Kristoff! ¿Estás bien? – comento la pequeña Anna que se acerco a auxiliar a su amigo.

- Sí, gracias Anna…

- ¡Estás sangrando de tu boca!

- No es nada…

- Anna tiene razón, necesitamos atenderte – en ese momento Elsa se pone al costado de su hermana, mientras le entrega en las manos de Kristoff su saco de monedas.

- No es necesario que se preocupen, en realidad ya he tenido peores accidentes que el golpe – comento el niño algo avergonzando.

- ¡Eres un tonto Kristoff Bjorman! – comento Anna inflando sus pequeños cachetes y mirándola enojada – Tenemos que atenderte ayuda, no hay escusas, así que vamos.

La peli-naranja, seguida de su hermana y Kristoff se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el árbol en el que se conocieron, mientras empezaban a curarle su herida. Anna, junto a Sven, aprovecho un instante para ir a alistar su sorpresa para el niño rubio. Dejando solo a Elsa y Kristoff.

- Me alegro que no fuera más que un susto, pero esa herida sanara pronto.

- Gracias a las dos por hoy.

- Dirás a Anna, ella fue la valiente en salir a protegerte.

- En realidad no solo ella fue quien me protegio, tú también lo hiciste con tus poderes.

- ¿Eh? Espera… yo no… como es posible – comento Elsa mientras se cogia ambas manos a su rostro sorprendido por lo que le acababa de decir el niño.

- Tú hace tiempo me dijiste que algún día me explicarías la razón por la que Anna tiene ese mechón blanco en su cabello, no quería mencionarte por ese tema hasta que te sintieras preparada, pero desde el momento que Anna me dijo que eran las princesas de Arendelle… pues todo tuvo sentido para mí cuando vi aquel día aquella magia, y lo de hoy.

Elsa se quedó callada unos instantes, no se imaginó que aquel niño que consideraba su amigo, fuese tan observador, aunque por las pistas que han ido dejando y con lo de hoy, que tenía riesgo de ser descubierta, para él la verdad ya era más que clara, la pequeña rubia platinada suspiro mientras se sacaba el par de guantes que llevaba puesto.

- Kristoff ¿me prometes que no le comentarás sobre ello a nadie, ni siquiera a Anna?

- Aun no entiendo porque se lo ocultas a Anna… pero te doy mi palabras que no se lo diré a nadie.

- Sobre el mechón blanco… fue un accidente mientras jugaba con Anna, mis padres creen que es lo mejor ocultarle mis poderes, por eso para salvarla tuvieron que ir a las montañas a ver a unos seres míticos llamados trolls, y ellos la pudieron ayudar aunque tuvieron que cambiar sus recuerdos sobre mis poderes, ella piensa que soy igual de ordinaria que ella, una niña normal… pero en realidad tengo este don, un don que por momentos me asusta y me da terror que se me salga de control, por eso, hasta el día que no sepa controlarlos, no le diré la verdad a Anna, ni mis padres lo harán… es por su bien – comento Elsa mientras unos pequeños copos de nieve empezaban a inundarla a su alrededor, Kristoff no dejaba de observar a la rubia, la cual ahora entendía el sacrificio que estaba haciendo por Anna.

- Elsa, eres mi amiga, y no dudes que estaré para apoyarte, al igual que a Anna – comento el niño, mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro la pequeña rubia platinada, la cual le devolvió una sonrisa mientras los copos de nieve se disipaban.

- ¡Elsa! ¡Es el momento, es el momento!

- ¿Momento?

- Solo sígueme – comento la rubia con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano del niño que miraba algo desconcertado.

Ambos niños se acercan a donde estaban Anna y Sven, quienes con una sonrisa empiezan a cantar "Feliz Cumpleaños" a su amigo, junto a Elsa.

Kristoff miro sorprendido por el gesto, si bien había perdido el pequeño pastelito que le regalaron aquel día, Anna y Elsa le habían traído un enorme pastel de chocolate, además de algunos pequeños bocaditos. El pequeño niño rubio sintió como sus ojos color caramelo se inundaban de lágrimas por el gesto de amistad y cariño que le tenían ambas princesas junto a su amigo Sven, oculto su vista un rato para limpiarse rápidamente con el puño de su manga y finalmente les dio una gran sonrisa, la cual fue devuelta con un fuerte abrazo de sus tres amigos.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kristoff, tú siempre serás nuestro gran amigo – comento la pequeña princesa Anna.

- Gracias Elsa y Anna, realmente creo que es uno de los mejores cumpleaños que estoy pasando.

- Olvidemos las cosas negativas, si bien otros años se cruzaban con los viajes que teníamos que ir con nuestros padres, este año es diferente, y así será los siguientes – agrego Elsa con una sonrisa.

- Realmente, de alguna manera, ustedes también son mi familia – comento Kristoff recibiendo una sonrisa de sus tres amigos.

- ¡Kristoff es el momento que partas la torta! – comento Anna mientras le dejaba que el muchacho cortara el primer trozo.

Después que el niño pasara medio día jugando con sus amigas, llego finalmente la hora de ir a su casa, aunque antes visitaría a su familia troll, quienes le recibieron con diferentes sorpresas y regalos, el niño no dejaba de sonreír por el gesto.

- Hijo, te note hoy muy feliz ¿Paso algo en el pueblo? – pregunto Bulda curiosa.

- Me encontré con mis amigas… mamá gracias por lo que hacen por mí.

La troll miró sorprendida por el gesto de su hijo humano, a lo cual sonrío. Definitivamente su hijo iba a convertirse en un buen hombre.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Antes que nada, mil disculpas por el retraso en este fic, he tenido diferentes contratiempos x3, eso incluye con Close to you (para quienes siguen mi otro fic) ya les estare trayendo nuevo capitulos para diciembre, ya que esta semana estare full preparandome para mi sustentación de tesis, ando nerviosa, pero sé que todo saldrá bien x3, gracias de antemano por su apoyo, ahora paso a responder reviews.

**Alexis Lion 99****:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario Alexis, me alegro que te gustará, y aunque no se nota, por que ambos son niños, hay pequeñas dosis de amor, aunque más se ve como construyen aquella amistad :), descuida, seguirán creciendo y poco a poco darán a flote aquello que aún no perciben los pequeños Anna y Kristoff :)

**fan-de-caidos-del-mapa****:** Gracias por tu comentario fan :inserte corazones aquí: , sobre tus dudas, y al estar basado en mis fics escritos... pues sí los veremos x3, aunque será otro tipo de encuentro ;) , sobre lo otros... literalmente el final es la coronación xD, así que sería antes :D, agradezco de antemano tus comentarios, y también tu apoyo al seguir mis fics realizados :D

**No se olviden de comentar y leer el fic, les agradezco de antemano, y por ambos fics, recuerden que pasando la primera semana de diciembre les estaré trayendo los nuevos capítulos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ya habían pasado 6 veranos en Arendelle, y una adolescente con dos trenzas corría alegre por el palacio mientras entraba a la biblioteca buscando a su hermana mayor.

- ¡Elsa! ¿Estás? ¡No sabes lo que papá y mamá me dijeron!

- Silencio Anna, acuérdate que estamos en la biblioteca – comento muy serena una bella jovencita de cabellos rubios platinados que llevaba un moño que los recogía, dicha joven se encontraba sentada leyendo un libro de la "La vida es un sueño".

- ¡Upps! Lo siento, bueno volviendo al punto… ¡Papá y mamá dijeron que mi fiesta de cumpleaños será un baile! Vendrán mucha gente de diferentes reinos, y muchachos guapos, incluso príncipes, y seguro hallaremos a nuestros verdaderos amores.

- Anna recién estas creciendo… ¿Y cómo es eso de que "hallaremos"? – comento Elsa que cerraba el libro y fruncía el ceño al comentario de su querida hermana menor.

- Oh vamos Elsa, ya tienes 16 años, eres hermosa y estoy segura que las propuestas de matrimonio deben de estar llegando para papá, pero que mejor oportunidad que conocer a alguien en un baile, te enamores y que cases con quién elegiste.

- Anna, tú solo piensas en pajaritos, bueno es normal a tu edad…

- Pero pronto tendré 14

- Lo sé, pero debes pisar tierra, no todo es color de rosa, así como existe gente que es buena, también hay gente mala que se aprovechan de los demás.

- ¿Gente buena como Kristoff?

- Exacto.

- ¡Es cierto! A él también debo decirle la noticia, tiene que venir al baile de mi cumpleaños.

- No sé si sea buena idea…

- Pero Elsa, él ha sido nuestro amigo por años.

- Pero recuerda que hasta el momento él no ha tenido contacto dentro del castillo, aunque papá y mamá ya saben de él, pero este ambiente puede ser incómodo para él.

- Mmmm – Anna empezó a fruncir el ceño mientras pensaba en lo que su hermana decía – ¿Y desde cuando lo conoces tanto?

- Desde el mismo tiempo que tú a él.

- Bueno, los dos tienen la misma edad, congenian bien… e incluso estoy segura que se tienen secretos.

- Oh Anna, no empieces – comento Elsa que se levantaba de aquel lugar cómodo en que se encontraba para caminar fuera del salón.

- Elsa pero él podría ser…

- No Anna, es un buen amigo de las dos, lo quiero como si fuese mi hermano, el mismo cariño que te tengo a ti Anna.

- Pero…

- Anna ya debo ir a la reunión con el consejo real, papá debe estar esperándome, después seguimos conversando.

La joven pelinaranja se quedó quieta mirando como su hermana se alejaba de la biblioteca, por alguna extraña razón sentía su pecho algo caliente pero también con un poco de dolor, "tal vez era algo normal a su edad", eso se preguntó a sí misma mientras decidió finalmente salir al pueblo a buscar a su amigo.

La adolescencia no había pasado en vano en el joven rubio, el cual era un adolescente robusto debido a su trabajo como proveedor de hielo en las montañas. Aquella mañana como usualmente ya era costumbre se encontraba sentando bajo la sombra del árbol que cada año se hacía más grande, él joven aprovecha aquel pequeño tiempo libre cantando junto al laúd que había conseguido y al lado de su fiel amigo Sven.

- Renos prefiero que humanos… - cantaba en voz baja el joven rubio de 16 años.

- ¡Kristoff! – en ese instante su canción se vio interrumpida por la voz alegre de su amiga de la infancia, la princesa Anna.

- ¿Anna? Wow, hola, no esperaba verte hoy.

- Hola Sven ¿quién es el reno más lindo?

En eso el reno empezó a darle un par de lamida a la joven.

- Anna, sabes que no debes tratarlo así a Sven.

- Lo sé, y discúlpame… pero es que es tan adorable, se ha vuelto tan grande y robusto, y mira esas patas, realmente es el mejor reno del mundo.

- De eso no hay duda – comento el rubio mientras sonreía por el alago que le hacia su amiga a su fiel amigo.

- Oh es verdad, a lo que venía, y que bueno es poder encontrarte aquí, pero debo contarte que…

- Tú cumpleaños está cerca, si es eso, ya lo sé, al menos desde hace años – interrumpió el rubio mientras empezaba a comer una zanahoria.

- Pero no sabes lo mejor.

- ¿Lo mejor?

- Sí – chillo la adolescente – este año mi cumpleaños será celebrado con un baile, vendrán reyes y reinas de otros reinos, como príncipes y duques, y… tal vez conozca a alguien que podría convertirse en mi futuro esposo, y espero que Elsa, aunque diga que no, también lo consiga.

El rubio adolescente miro sorprendido por lo que decía la joven, ella seguía comentando los detalles, pero se sentía un poco raro cuando la joven princesa le comentaba de su sueño más anhelado, "conseguir el amor", de alguna manera él no era un experto pero sabía que debía aconsejar a su amiga.

- Pero Anna, no crees que es muy apresurado soñar con encontrar el amor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Bueno, en mi familia se consideran expertos en el amor, y ellos mismo dicen que uno no puede encontrar el amor sin antes conocerlo bien.

- Algo parecido me dijo Elsa… pero por eso estas tú Kristoff.

- ¿Eh yo? Espera Anna, que idea loca se te está ocurriendo.

- Tú iras al baile de mi cumpleaños, no es que puedas, debes ir, ese día cumpliré 14 años, vamos Kristoff has sido mi amigo por años y es momento de que veas el mundo en que vivimos Elsa y yo, además ya que eres muy observador, me ayudaras a ver más halla de las apariencias de los invitados que vengan, por favor Kristoff.

- Espera ¿Yo? ¿En tu baile de cumpleaños? No es por rechazar tu invitación, pero uno, no tengo ropa con que ir, dos, no tengo conocimiento de cómo se debe comportar en un baile de salón, y tres, no sé bailar. Así que lo veo muy complicado Anna.

- Oh vamos Kristoff, claro que sabes bailar, aunque no tan bien… pero sabes bailar, por la ropa no te preocupes que yo te ayudare con ello al igual que los modales, pero del baile podemos empezar desde ahorita – en ese momento la joven Anna levanta a su amigo de su sitio mientras la indica cómo debe colocar su mano en un baile de salón.

- Espera Anna, en ningún momento dije que acepte… y de verdad tengo que poner mi mano en tu cintura – comento Kristoff algo apenado.

- Si, es parte de este estilo de baile.

- Esto es demasiado vergonzoso… - comento sonrojado el muchacho, el cual miraba de reojo a Anna que solo tarareaba la música mientras le enseñaba a seguir los pasos, el único contacto más cerca que tuvo con una chica, era su madre que le daba abrazos, él a la edad que tenía ya no sé sentía cómodo de recibir abrazos de sus amigas, incluso ellas también habían cambiado, y eran más cuidadosas para con su trato con Kristoff, aunque Anna pareciera que a veces olvidara ello.

- ¡Kristoff, lo estás haciendo muy bien!

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Claro! Oh por favor, dime que si iras al baile – comento la joven mientras miraba a los ojos ámbar del muchacho, el rubio se sentía aún más incómodo con la mirada de la princesa, que por un instante sintió que su corazón empezaba a acelerarse, él no entendía el porqué.

- Esta bien Anna, tu ganas…

- ¡Gracias Kristoff, eres el mejor! – la joven peli-naranja salto mientras le daba un abrazo a su amigo, para después separarse – Oh mira la hora, ya debo volver, nos vemos en el baile… ¡Ah! ven temprano, para darte tu traje, Elsa nos ayudará, nos vemos, adiós Sven – en eso la adolescente empieza a correr hacia el castillo mientras no dejaba de sonreír y tararear una canción.

Kristoff se quedó mirando a lo lejos, mientras su amigo Sven le golpea con su hocico su brazo.

- Sven, no me digas que tú también empiezas con las cosas que dice mamá… claro que no me interesan las chicas.

- "Pero estás en la edad"

- Eso no quiere decir que me esté muriendo por estar con alguna chica.

- "Pero Anna es especial"

- Sí, porque es mi amiga, al igual que Elsa… mejor ya no discuto contigo, mejor vamos a trabajar, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños, y tendré que darle algún regalo.

En el castillo de Arendelle, Elsa se encontraba ya en su habitación mientras discutía consigo misma por el regalo que le daría a Anna este año.

- Veamos, si le regalo algún vestido, seguro se alegra mucho… aunque una joya es otra opción…

- ¿Elsa, estás a dentro? – en ese momento el sonido de la puerta despertó a la joven, la cual de inmediato dejo pasar a quien llamaba, que era su querida madre.

- Mamá, que bueno es verte aquí, necesito tu ayuda para un regalo para Anna.

- ¿Se te acabaron las ideas?

- Es que deseo darle algo especial…

- Y que tal un collar hecho con tus poderes.

- ¿Un collar? Umm pero no se dará cuenta del don que tengo… - comento la rubia mientras miraba sus manos.

- Claro que no cariño, diremos que lo mandaste a traer especialmente de un lugar lejano con mi ayuda, yo sé que Anna lo recibirá con mucho amor, ya que eres su hermana favorita.

- Y la única… - en ese momento Elsa y su madre empezaron a reír por el comentario, ya algo más calmadas y sin dudas, Elsa se concentró en realizar un hermoso collar en forma de copo de nieve, al verlo terminado sonrió por el bello trabajo que había realizado.

- Te quedo hermoso Elsa.

- Gracias mamá.

- Ahora a buscar una cajita y pasado mañana le entregara a tu querida hermana.

- Tienes razón… Anna se veré muy hermosa con este collar – Elsa sonreía mientras seguía a su madre en la búsqueda de una caja para el collar.

Los días pasaron volando, la peli-naranja termino muy cansada por ayudar a su amigo Kristoff, el cual recibió también la ayuda de Elsa después que se enterara por parte de Anna que iba a ir al baile.

Aquel día era especial, pero la princesa Anna tenía como costumbre levantarse tarde, y quería que ese día también lo fuera.

- Anna es momento de levantarse – comento su hermana mayor que la esperaba sentada a un lado de su cama.

- Cariño, vamos, ya es hora de que abras nuestros obsequios – comento cariñosamente su madre la reina Idum.

- De seguro te gustarán – agrego su padre mientras veía como la adolescente se levantaba sorprendida al ver a su familia al lado de ella.

- Mamá, papá, Elsa, gracias, es el mejor despertar que pueda tener.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – comentario muy alegres los 3 miembros de su familia mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Vamos Anna, acércate a abrir tus obsequios – comento su madre mientras veía salir de la cama a su hija y cogía las dos cajas que habían.

- ¡Un vestido para el baile y un hermoso collar de copo de nieve! ¡Qué hermosos!

- Tú madre y yo hemos decido regalarte ese hermoso vestido verde, y Elsa fue quien te dio el collar.

- Gracias, realmente los adoro a los tres – comento Anna mientras corría a abrazarlos de nuevo, empezaba el día de su cumpleaños muy feliz.

Mientras el día pasaba, Kristoff llego un par de horas antes, se sentía nervioso por ser su primera vez dentro del castillo de Arendelle, y sobre todo en un baile, había ido con su traje de proveedor de hielo y al lado de su amigo Sven, pero solo ese motivo hizo que los guardias le rechazaran el pase.

- Joven, el ingreso de la mercadería fue en la mañana, y me temo que no puede ingresar.

- Disculpen, pero ando buscando a la princesa Anna… y no, no vengo a entregar nada…

En ese momento ambos hombres empezaron a reírse por lo que acababa de decir el joven, lo cual hizo que frunciera el ceño.

- Señores, no le veo la gracia, de verdad busco a la princesa Anna, ella personalmente me invito al baile.

- Eso es imposible jovencito, mira a menos que tengas invitación, lo cual lo dudo, te dejaremos ingresar.

- Ha claro, la invitación… - en ese momento el joven busco en su bolso, finalmente para sacar un sobre blanco con la letra de la princesa Anna – Me imagino que debe ser esta de la que hablan.

Ambos hombre se quedaron helados al ver la prueba que tenían, y después de mirarse dejaron pasar a Kristoff junto a su reno, al cual dejo en los establos como le había dicho la joven princesa.

- ¡Kristoff, llegaste! – comento muy alegre Anna que lo encontró en los establos, ella se encontraba con su vestido verde y un peinado a medio moño con alguno de sus cabellos sueltos, el joven rubio nunca la había visto como una chica hasta ese momento, sino como la niña con la que jugaba en ocasiones, y que ahora conversaba y escuchaba sus experiencias. El rubio no evito sonrojarse al verla tan cambiada.

- Te cumplí la promesa Anna.

- Me alegra saberlo, bueno es hora de alistarte, ven conmigo, oh lo siento Sven, hola, no te preocupes que aunque estés unas horas separado de Kristoff, encargue que de dejen una buena porción de zanahorias.

El reno sonrió a su amiga la cual se llevaba del brazo a su amigo hacia el interior del castillo, Kristoff no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la impresión de como era el lugar.

- Wow, nunca me imaginé que así era un castillo.

- Y eso que no conoces los salones.

- Valla…

- ¡Ha mira, es Elsa! Hermana ya llego Kristoff, vamos a alistarlo.

- Hola Kristoff.

- Buenas tardes Elsa.

- Anna me puso al tanto de todo, así que vamos primero al baño, ya pedí que llenen una tina, antes de ponerte el traje debes estar limpio de pies a cabeza.

- Es en serio… pero si acabo de venir bañado…

- Pero Elsa tiene razón… hueles a Sven – comento Anna mientras olía el traje de su amigo.

- Pero el rey y la reina no se enfadarán…

- Por nosotros no te preocupes – en ese momento aparecieron ya listos con sus trajes de gala, tanto el rey Agdar y la reina Idum, Kristoff inmediatamente se inclinó antes los soberanos de Arendelle, realmente se sentía muy nervioso.

- Buenas tardes sus majestades.

- ¿Kristoff? No es cierto – comento Agdar – descuida, puede levantar tu cabeza, no es necesario tanto formalidad.

- Mi esposo tiene razón, Anna y Elsa nos contaron bastante de su querido amigo Kristoff, te agradecemos bastante que aún preserves esa bonita amistad con nuestras hijas, y sobretodo que guardes el secreto – comento Idum con un guiño, dando a entender al joven que se refería por Elsa.

- No tiene porque agradecérmelo majestad.

- ¿Un secreto…? ¿Se refieren al que Elsa y yo seamos princesas? – comento curiosa Anna.

- Sí hija, y sobre todo de sus escapadas al pueblo.

- Upps – comento Anna ante la sonrisa de su padre.

- Siéntete como en casa Kristoff, desde ahora eres bienvenido las veces que deseas a visitar el palacio, y sobre todo a nuestras hijas, y no te preocupes por los guardias que los pondremos al tanto. Gerda, por favor deja listo los utensilios para el baño del joven – comento el rey.

- En seguida majestad.

- Ya escuchaste Kristoff, vamos te llevare al cuarto de baño.

- Compermiso padre y madre.

- Descuida Elsa, vallan – comento Idum con una sonrisa.

Después de unas horas alistando a Kristoff, él termino irreconocible, el pelo a un lado, un traje de gala como si fuese un príncipe. Nunca pensó verse de esa manera en el espejo, mientras Anna entraba ya a la habitación en compañía de su hermana que ya se había cambiado con un vestido lila y su cabello hecho en trenza a un lado de su hombro descubierto.

Anna se quedó sorprendida al ver a Kristoff tan cambiado, al igual que su hermana Elsa, las dos no evitaron sonrojarse al verlo tan diferente.

- Valla… realmente podrías pasar por un príncipe – comento Elsa acercándose al joven.

- ¿Realmente los nobles utilizan estos trajes? Son muy incómodos.

- Es falta de costumbre, pero realmente te ves bien.

- Gracias Elsa – comento con una sonrisa a su querida amiga, la cual le sonreía de una manera tierna.

- Anna ¿No le dirás nada a nuestro amigo? – la rubia platinada voltio a ver a su hermana hecha una piedra, la cual inmediatamente volvió a tierra.

- ¡Oh sí! Kristoff, realmente te ves muy guapo… bueno no es que nunca lo hayas sido, pero lo eres más aún, y espera… ¿Qué ando diciendo?

Kristoff y Elsa se miraron mientras ambo comenzaron a reír, el joven rubio se acercó a Anna y le agradeció por las palabras que le había dicho.

El baile ya había comenzado, y la presentación de los reyes y las princesas ya había pasado, como suponía Anna, su hermana estaba rechazando cuanta invitación de baile le hacían los jóvenes de su edad o mayores que ella, realmente a pesar de ser el cumpleaños de la menor, su hermana era la más deslumbrante del cumpleaños por su belleza, aunque no podía evitar percatarse de las manos de su hermana que estaban ocultas en un par de guantes.

- Anna ¿No te estas divirtiendo?

- Sí Kristoff… es solo que Elsa ni siquiera intenta conversar con otros chicos…

- ¿Estás preocupada por ella? ¿O por qué aún no te han sacado a bailar?

- Bueno, los jóvenes que han venido todos son de la edad de mi hermana… y pareciera que ella tiene más atención… pero no es por pensar mal de ella, claro que no, ella es hermosa, además que la futura reina de Arendelle… así que me imagino que esa es la razón.

- Anna, si quieres yo… - comento Kristoff cuando de repente es interrumpido por la peli-naranja.

- Kristoff, se me ocurre una idea, si vas a bailar con mi hermana, tal vez los demás chicos vean una oportunidad de que bailen con ella, vamos, hazlo por mí.

- Anna… pero… - suspiró – está bien – en ese momento el joven rubio se acercó a Elsa, quien de inmediato volteo a verlo.

- ¿Kristoff?

- Elsa, bueno… ¿deseas bailar conmigo?

- Valla, no me espere esto… - comento Elsa mientras veía sus guantes, los cuales se los saco para dejarlo a un lado de la mesa – estoy encantada de bailar con un buen amigo.

Para sorpresa de todos en el baile, Elsa junto a Kristoff empezaron a bailar de una manera muy coordinada, ambos sonreían y parecían pasarlo bien.

Anna de lejos miro lo que ocurría, de reojo miro los guantes de su hermana y ella bailando segura en aquel gran salón, junto a su mejor amigo… por alguna extraña razón nuevamente el dolor en el pecho se apoderaba de ella, aunque sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un joven de cabellos rojizos que apareció en frente de la princesa.

- Princesa Anna, es un gusto conocerla, soy el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me concediera esta pieza.

- ¿Eh? Ha, él gusto es mío príncipe Hans, y claro, pasemos a la pista de baile.

Anna y el príncipe Hans se sumaron al baile con una total gracia, mientras otras parejas los siguieron.

- Valla princesa Anna, usted es una buena bailarina.

- Oh para nada príncipe Hans.

- Usted y su hermana son muy especiales por lo visto, su hermana es la heredera al trono de Arendelle ¿No es cierto?

- Sí, aunque ella es un poco distante con las personas.

- Me parece curioso que me lo diga, ya que justo ahora está bailando con aquel joven… Me imagino de debe ser un príncipe, tiene un buen porte y baila muy bien, y ni decir de la sonrisa que tiene la princesa Elsa, parece como si estuviera enamorada, creo que esta noche aquel joven gano el corazón de la futura reina.

Anna no evito mirar hacia donde estaba su hermana y su amigo, de alguna manera, y a pesar de ver aquella felicidad en su hermana, ella no se sentía feliz, sentía como mil agujas le hincaban el corazón, y en ese momento pensó en que fue una mala idea invitar a Kristoff a su fiesta…

- Valla, parece que llego la hora el cambio de parejas, parece que nos tocara cambiar con aquel joven y la princesa Elsa.

Anna despertó de su trance al ver como Kristoff y Elsa se despedían mientras el joven rubio miraba con una sonrisa a Anna, la cual ahora le tocaba como pareja de baile. El príncipe Hans, se inclinó ante Elsa, pero esta rechazo ser su pareja de baile argumentando que se sentía cansada.

- Fue un placer princesa Anna, lo dejo con el joven – se disculpó Hans mientras pasaba a retirarse lejos de la pista.

- Me sorprende que Elsa no haya querido bailar más – comento Anna mientras veía alejarse su hermana.

- Está cansada, es solo eso – comento Kristoff mientras bailaba con la joven – ¿Y qué hay de ti? Por lo que veo bailaste finalmente con un príncipe.

- Sí… pero no me agrado mucho.

- Me sorprende viniendo de ti… aunque debo decir que a mí tampoco me agrada, más bien me da mala espina.

- Me alegra que estés de mi lado.

- Me alegro que ya estés sonriendo – comento el joven mientras le sonreía a Anna, la cual no evito sentirse mal por lo que pensó minutos atrás.

- Kristoff… si te pido que te quedes hasta que termine el baile… ¿Lo harás?

- Claro… aunque mañana tengo trabajo, pero si mi amiga me lo pide, lo haré, además es tu cumpleaños y mereces ser feliz.

- Gracias Kristoff… comento la adolescente de 14 años, quien no dejaba de bailar con el joven rubio.

**nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn**

Hola a todos, gracias desde ya por los comentarios y seguir la historia, esta vez no contestare reviews, pero les dejo este nuevo capítulo, hasta el momento el más largo de este fic x3, ya empezamos a ver los 3 amigos como adolescentes, y ellos empiezan a descubrir nuevas cosas ¿Qué ocurrirá? Pronto lo sabremos.

Y para los que siguen _Close to you_, en lo que va de esta semana, ya les estoy trayendo el nuevo capítulo ;), gracias de antemano a todos por sus lecturas y sobretodo por sus comentarios.


End file.
